ssufandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:108Specter
Welcome Hi, welcome to Seiya Universe Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Flint page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ver-mont (Talk) 03:44, October 23, 2011 ' ' *'Komachi de Grou' *'Paradise de Ave do Paraíso' Artigos prestes a serem completos *'Dali de Coroa Boreal' (fazer menção ao Cavaleiro de Coroa Boreal de The Lost Canvas) *'Bayer de Boieiro' *'Bartschius de Girafa' *'Menkar de Baleia' *'Tokisada de Relógio' *'Michelangelo de Cinzel' Constelações Vou desbloquear a página pra ficar mais fácil de trabalhar, faz mesmo um tempo que acho que ela precisa ser organizada. E o quadro de combates realmente ficou pra trás enquanto o resto ganhou uma formatação nova, mas dá pra deixar todos padronizados rapidinho. Parabéns pelas edições, aliás. - Ver-mont 22:06, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Lost Canvas Acho justo fazer menção a eles na página das constelações sim, mas acho que é melhor não citar os de armadura clara como Cavaleiros de Prata. Não duvido que tenha sido a intenção, mas somando esses com os que já conhecemos, ficaria mais do que 24, que é pra ser o número total de armaduras de Prata existentes. Não sei bem quanto ao Next Dimension ainda, tenho que pensar em como trabalhar com esses personagens em específico. Quanto à outra questão, eu gosto da opção (Século XX / Omega), já que ainda não sabemos bem como uma coisa vai se ligar à outra. Daí faria "Omega" ser um link pra página da versão Omega do personagem. - Ver-mont 22:03, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Eu tinha pensado em criar uma página pros Cavaleiros de Prata do Lost Canvas, já que muitos deles aparecem e morrem muito rápido. Acho justo mencioná-los na página das Constelações junto com os demais sim. Acho que o tamanho das letras pode ter a ver com o sistema de edição... eu por exemplo não uso o editor completo, aqui aparece direto o código. Não sei como é por aí. - Ver-mont 23:02, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Resolvido. "seiyuucl" pra clássico, "seiyuulc" pra Lost Canvas, "seiyuuom" pra Omega. - Ver-mont 01:31, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Vou atualizar a tabela dos exércitos, essa realmente ficou pra trás junto com a das batalhas. Coloquei os membros dessas classes em forma de lista pra economizar espaço, fica mais rápido de visualizar, mas quem sabe depois tento ver como fica com uma tabela. Acho melhor não colocar a falsa Atena na categoria porque bom, lá é só pra Atena mesmo, as reencarnações e tal. Já o Marte eu acho válido ficar na categoria de Grande Mestre sim, de uma forma ou outra ele chegou a ocupar o cargo, então tá valendo. - Ver-mont 00:52, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Acho que as técnicas ninjas dele ficam melhor como habilidades extras. Não são típicas de cavaleiros, ele deve ter os golpes da constelação de Lobo fora essas habilidades. Acho que tem que ser admin pra renomear arquivos, mas eu faço isso sem problemas. Fico devendo o artigo da Palaestra, mas começo depois. - Ver-mont 03:41, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Resolvi a questão das imagens. A da permissão das páginas vai demorar um pouco porque tenho que mudar de uma por uma praticamente, mas vou cuidar disso também. - Ver-mont 17:45, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Vou dar uma olhada nisso. Aliás, bem legal a página da Batalha dos Cavaleiros. - Ver-mont 15:01, June 10, 2012 (UTC) De nada. Foi muito boa a ideia da tabela, só arrumei pra ocupar menos espaço. - Ver-mont 17:25, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Ando meio ausente porque vendi a alma pra Pokémon Black e White 2, então não se apavore se eu demorar a responder haha As duas romanizações são válidas (como também seriam "Soma" ou "Sôma"), mas eu uso Sohma. Assim como Tohma, Yohma... - Ver-mont 22:52, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Pronto, trancadas pra membros não registrados. Você tem msn? Fica mais rápido. - Ver-mont (talk) 13:55, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Elementos do Cosmo Olá, eu estava pensando sobre alguns personagens: *Menkar = vento (De quando aparece). *Bayer = terra (antes de aparecer sente um terremoto). *Tokisada = vento (Para técnica). Eu acho que sim, eu espero sua resposta. Vulcão deus do fogo e dos metais (talk) 22:54, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Gustave Doré o Dhole Seu nome, Dore, pronunciado Dhole, Cuon poderia Alpinus refere-se a uma espécie de mamífero carnívoro da família Canidae. É o único membro sobrevivente do Cuon gênero, que difere de Canis pelo número reduzido de molares e maior número de tetas. Ele tem o mesmo tamanho e uma forte semelhança com o coiote, mas distingue-se por seu cabelo ruivo e que é um animal social que vive em bandos, Você também pode fazer uma referência à cor do cabelo (vermelho) e é um cão. http://imm.io/FAuQ Vulcão deus do fogo e dos metais (talk) 12:36, September 25, 2012 (UTC) título aqui Acho que finalmente vou voltar à ativa por aqui. Passei tempo demais longe. Isso deve facilitar as coisas haha - Ver-mont (talk) 00:56, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Foi uma larga série de distrações. Teve o jogo, teve viagem, teve eu ficando entretido com meu longo projeto cinessérico do Batman que a Warner ia se apaixonar por mim... mas hoje retornei com tudo haha - Ver-mont (talk) 01:02, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Não tem grande diferença, eu uso — porque separa melhor. Aconselharia esse. - Ver-mont (talk) 01:07, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Acho que nas tabelas e nas referências fica melhor o hífen comum mesmo. Isso. Fica melhor assim. (ativei o sistema de chat da wiki, talvez venha a calhar) - Ver-mont (talk) 01:16, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Teoricamente, abre uma janelinha de chat. Todo mundo que abrir a janelinha entra no chat. Teoricamente, não sei se vai funcionar direito haha - Ver-mont (talk) 01:21, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Eu vi, mas não encontrei uma forma (ainda, vou continuar vendo se encontro). Qualquer coisa criamos uma categoria de coisas-a-serem-deletadas pra ficar mais fácil achar tudo no mesmo canto. Coloquei um atalho no Chat lá em cima, não sei se vai ter algum efeito diferente. Pois é, acho que por enquanto juntar tudo na categoria de coisas a serem deletadas pode bastar. Páginas separadas, o outro caso. Acho justo, já que são personagens com nome, design, tudo próprio (não como o caso dos Cavaleiros de Prata do Século XVIII por exemplo, que nem sabemos o nome da maioria infelizmente e alguns só apareceram fazendo figuração). - Ver-mont (talk) 01:44, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Que eu saiba não teria como ligar a referência com outra seção não, porque elas geralmente são fontes externas, então o próprio código da wiki já presume que é o caso. Depois da pontuação... não lembro se tem uma regra pra isso, mas eu acho que esteticamente fica melhor depois do ponto haha Na tabela de batalha eu acho que fica melhor colocar primeiro o dono do artigo, na esquerda. - Ver-mont (talk) 02:05, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Pois é, coisa da wiki mesmo. Boa noite, até! - Ver-mont (talk) 02:22, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Cavaleiros de Prata você poderia fazer os ícones para estes dois Cavaleiros de Prata? Seiyūs *Hiroshi Okamoto *Keisuke Baba Vulcão deus do fogo e dos metais (talk) 01:06, October 1, 2012 (UTC)